the room of requirement
by masonxoxo
Summary: This will either be a one shot or multi chapter mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Gryffindor:  
Harry Hermione Ron Fred George Ginny Seamus Dean Neville Colin Parvarti patil Lavendar brown Angelina Jonhson Alicia Spinnet Katie Bell Lee jordan

Slytherin:  
Draco Blaise Theo Pansy Tracey Daphne Astoria Greg Vincent

Ravenclaw : Michael corner Terry boot Anthony goldstein Luna lovegood Padma patil

Hufflepuff: Ernie Macmillan Justin finch-fletchy Hannah abbot Susan bones Zacharias smith Slytherin: Sally-anne perkins

The room of requirement A game of chance They sat on the floor around a table with a top hat on it . Harry looked at Hermione who nodded "alright lets review you must all abide by the rules. You do everything the sheet says you either decide to do it infront of everyone or in a small room and have us view through a pensieve. No forcing no being rough and nothing leaves this room " Harry leaned forward to take the first piece of paper, a light flush spread across his cheeks "remove all outer clothing meaning shirts, pants, skirts, robes and shoes ,socks are optional." Harry put the paper down everyone glanced around before the boys took their shirts off , Harry was first to stand slipping his shoes off and undoing his jeans . Draco then Blaise, Theo, Fred and George , Greg, vince, Michael, terry, anthony , seamus, dean, and Neville,.

The girls followed slowly taking their shirts off standing and unzipping skirts or shorts , Ron was last making everyone wait . Fred reached in next his eyes fluttered around the table "everyone ready ? " when he received nods he swallowed " all blonde females must remove bras " Luna flushed looking at astoria at the same time they undid them Seamus whistled , astoria punched him in the arm "shut up shay " luna leaned forward and took a page "all quidditch players stand , " she waited Fred, George, Harry, Draco, Angelina, katie, Alicia, zacharias, justin, and Anthony stood. "Parnter up and wait for the next players pick" George instantly took anthony while Fred picked alicia, Angelina took katie and justin chose zacharias leaving Harry and Draco. Hermione chose the next card " you just now choose which partner will be submissive , once you have chosen you are to " Hermione froze brown eyes widening "c'mon granger spit it out " this was zacharias "uh I uh the submissive will then preform oral sex " Harry froze as did justin, anthony, alicia, and katie.

"WHAT !"

They yelled together katie turned her head away from her best friend "the next player will choose which pair will go first the parnters will decide together if they will preform in front of the crowd or in private at which the end of each turn the group will take one of the parnters memories and watch " Hermione was about to close it when more words appeared "oh theirs more " she announced the partners looked at her "ohhh ok after the submissive has preformed the act it will be their turn where the dominant will then preform oral sex "

Colin pulled the next sheet out "the first partners are .. george and Anthony" george swallowed looking at Anthony who bit his lip they bowed their heads together whispering deciding quickly and couch appeared George sat down they all watched as he pulled his member from his boxer briefs Anthony swallowed kneeling between his legs he stared at it before hestiantly flicking his tongue "tony just get it done then its your turn " Anthony nodded at his bestfriend , terry boot. He slid his mouth over the head George shuddered "merlin , don't bite me goldstein or I swear... ahhhh " george groaned tilting his head back Anthony bopped his head sucking and licking the room had gone quiet watching George was panting eyes closed head back his hand on Anthony's bare shoulder "oh fuck " his stomach tightened and they saw him shudder when it was over Anthony lifted his head already swallowing his eyebrows raised "you taste like fucking whip cream " this caused a round of laughter and George composed himself Anthony tucked him in before standing Anthony sat down flushing George kneeled pulling Anthony's legs over his shoulders the ginger pulled the blondes length out he was 6in George took a shaky breath Anthony whimpered "don't do that " he hissed George looked up at him then slide the penis into his mouth .. Anthony moaned biting his lip his left hand tangled in George's short red hair "fuck ! George I-I uhhhh " Anthony's back arched hips pressing further into George before cumming ... the two boys looked away from eachother the rest looking at

Colin ,who was blushing "katie and angelina " some boys perked up angelina looked away before sliding her thong off ... "uh fred and alicia " ,...

"Harry and Draco" Harry was blushing Draco walked over to the couch they had already decided he laid back Harry swallowed sitting on the couch scooting back he pulled Draco's 8in member out his eyes wide "merlin " Harry whispered before swallowing it down "warn me " Draco grunted out Harry just bopped his head he relaxed his throat and went all the way down "fuck ! " Harry laid his left hand on Draco's abdomen swirling his tongue around the head he bopped faster , his right hand stroking Draco's thighs Draco lasted longer about 13 minutes Harry quickly swallowed sitting up his eyes widened simply stating "blueberries and vanilla " Draco rolled his eyes before pushing Harry on his back he pulled Harry's 7in out Harry's legs trembled Draco smiled softly kissing the head and licking the underside before engulfing him his arms came up under his legs Harry grabbed his hand head back "ohh ohhh " as Draco went faster and Harry got closer to the edge , he sat up on his elbows panting his body gave a very pleasurable shudder muscles clutched and his body shook violently Harry's head fell back "Dracooooo " when he finished his body tensed up Draco tucked him in, but Harry wouldn't move "potter? " he still didn't move "what did you do ?!" This was Ron ,Draco glared along with the others , Hermione rolled her eyes " Harry doesn't have much experience Ronald give him a couple minutes Draco obviously has one killer mouth " at her statement Draco smirked many of the girls giggled "well zacharias justin you should go now " Draco lifted Harry giving up the couch he came to when zacharias was cumming.

Alicia picked next groaning "all females remove bra" Hermione flushed with ginny, katie, and Tracey. Daphne, pansy, angelina, alicia , padma, Parvati, lavender, hannah, and susan took theirs off quickly. Katie went next picking one " George and Fred remove your boxers " both twins looked at eachother before sliding them off Anthony flushed turning his head " you put that huge thing in your mouth !?" Hannah stated Anthony blushed ducking his head "would you stop staring im not on display " hannah blushed and went next sighing " Hermione and Fred, Ron and susan, Michael and Terry, Ginny and Neville, Theo and Tracey, Blaise and zacharias, Daphne and pansy, Astoria and luna, colin and justin, lavender and katie, greg and alicia, Angelina and lee,hannah and vince " hannah took a breath " all submissives will sit in the dominants lap for the remainder of the evening if your name wasn't called now but you were assigned a partner the submissive will as said sit on the dominants lap , " the room filled with conversation then all submissives sat on the dominants lap, luna, Harry, Michael, zacharias, and Anthony looked flushed . Terry leaned around Michael to pick next " if you are blonde or ginger/red hair you will kiss your partner , we will go around the room and each pair will get a turn the kiss must be either passionate and intense or long and sweet partners will choose someone from the group to decide for them . "

Hermione and Fred started Fred made it simple picking George "long and sweet " they went around dismissing astoria,michael, ginny, zacharias , and colin. Now was Anthony and George "harry" Harry swallowed "uh " Draco whispered in his ear he nodded "passionate and intense" Anthony flushed , but looked at George who squirmed , but leaned in and kissed the blonde on his lap Anthony wrapped his arms around George's neck their kiss indeed looked passionate Anthony leaned up a little his hips brushed against George's torso after several minutes they pulled away. Anthony flushed bright crimson he sat down George groaned .

Draco turned and stated "granger " she smiled "long and sweet " Harry shook his head "sorry harry " Harry took his glasses off turning Draco pulled him closer making it comfortable "ready " he whispered harry didn't answer but nodded Draco got closer kissing him softly then pulled back before leaning in again Harry hestiantly wrapped his arms around Draco's neck parting his lips slowly which the kiss was slow , lots of nibbles and brushing Draco pulled him closer Harry laid a hand on Draco's neck turning his head to kiss Draco gently they pulled away "no " spoke colin it wasn't long enough harry sighed leaning in kissing Draco lightly Draco's hands carassed his back Harry gave a small whimper pulling on Draco's golden locks Draco gave a deep growl several minutes later Colin spoke "time " Harry pulled away, but he couldn't see ,Draco slid the glasses onto his face .

Susan chose next " 4 pairs will be picked once you've been chosen you will then decide who will go first, second , third and last you will start with kissing, to snogging, and so on till the last , intercourse. Your turn will not be over till you and your partner have both climaxed the next page will show you the pairs if you are related to anyone in the pair selection and wish not to see this act you may take your partner and wait in the next room , but your partner cannot force you to do anything in that room " pansy took the next page "the couples are fred and Hermione, george and Anthony, Harry and Draco, astoria and luna " they all stood moving they decided finally that the girls would start... 1 1/2 hours later fred and Hermione just finished the two boy pairs looked at eachother luna huffed "george Anthony go " the couch had changed to a bed a while ago .

Anthony sat down George being completely naked sat across from him pulling the younger smaller boy closer Anthony swallowed and placed his feet behind George. They leaned in kissing slowly to passionate Anthony shifted back slowly George leaned over him pulling away to pull the ravenclaws briefs off. George then ducked his head to suck on Anthony's neck the blonde gasped head thrown back a whimper left his throat every time george formed a hickie nibbling and sucking. Anthony looked at George through half lidded eyes which were bright green stunning George whose blue eyes watched , George lifted his leg Anthony finished sucking on his finger... "ohh ohh uhh " Anthony bit his lip head back hips rocking his legs pushed to the side George held his thighs "huuuh uhh George ohh " Anthony moaned loudly head thrown back , back arching and 2 ropes of cum shot into the air he cleched around George who shuddered cumming .. Harry and Draco were last, Harry moved back on the bed pulling his glasses off Draco pulled him into his lap they kissed, snogged and Draco pulled away kissing Harry's neck and going down pulling off his briefs . He came back up .. "ohhhh Draco " Harry's nails dug into Draco's back clawing down then up to hold onto broad shoulders head tilting back Harry's legs wrapped around Draco's waist Draco kissed Harry's skin down his throat , "mmmm ohhh just like that dray ohhhh " They played for 2 more hours leaving at exactly midnight...

The next morning Breakfast wasn't awkward but it wasn't pleasant the events in the room of requirement made them all closer trusting. Hermione wouldn't look at Fred or Ron , Anthony had blushed all through breakfast and anytime Harry made eye contact with anyone especially Draco his cheeks flushed and he ducked his head . When they had sex it wasn't painful, but sweet like Fred and Hermione or hot and passionate like George and Anthony or well it couldn't have been like astoria or luna who in fact were now dating. They had made slow and sensuous love and the whole group knew it , Harry was so embarrassed he'd not only lost his virtue to Draco Malfoy, but he had whimpered and moaned said boys name .

Ron wouldn't talk about it we were walking back to the common room for our books and packs when Fred caught Hermione"can we please talk about this ?" I took her hand "Fred give her a couple days alright" he bit his lip looking away and swallowed "if I hurt you I'm so sorry " Hermione shook her head "Fred thats so not why I just you " she looked down "can we talk about this later and in private " he nodded turning back to George who was calling "Anthony please just listen " but Anthony just walked over to Terry and Michael both boys shot looks at the twins then us . "C'mon"

1 week later

"Whats going on why are we here we made a deal " Harry swallowed looking around the room then flickered to Hermione who wouldn't look at anyone he bit his lip opening his arms "Anthony" the blonde rushed hugging him bursting into tears Hermione joined them the teens watched "guys what happened ?" This was alicia Anthony pulled away shuddering before sitting on the couch knees to his chest Harry finally cracked and joined him burrowing into the slightly taller boy Hermione looked down then up "we Anthony, Harry, and I are... pregnant" the twins plus Draco stood as the room filled with noise Fred rushed forward hugging her "shhh its alright please calm down " George didn't even say anything he sat down scooped Anthony up cradling him and kissed him "I'm right here ant "Anthony gave a watery smile hugging George tightly . Harry watched, the room suddenly became quiet Draco walked right up to Harry "were not naming the baby something stupid " he then swooped Harry off his feet and sat down "now do you have any ideas because I do " Harry stared at him mouth open "I wha " but it happened anyway Harry started crying gripping Draco "thank you " he cuddled into Draco's arms Draco rocked him "shhhh I'm here I'm right here " Harry wiped his face cupped Draco's jaw and kissed him softly "thank you"

3 weeks "Ohh mmm " Anthony's back arched "George !" George sucked on his neck kissing his nipples thrusting, Anthony rocked his hips back "mmm uhhh " Anthony panted biting into George's shoulder nails clawing down.

Harry was blushing and he was blindfolded

Harry, Anthony, and Hermione were in the hospital wing Harry couldn't look at anyone yet standing there was mrs and mr. Weasley, snape, sirius, remus, Dumbledore, mcgonagall, pomfry, and umbridge (sadly) Hermione swallowed "well you see " "ms. Granger if you would please just explain how this happened and who the fathers are " Anthony got up and cuddled into Harrys bed and he spoke "george is the father of my child fred Is Hermiones and draco is Harrys we were playing a game house unity the questions were made by the room of requirement it was building trust " Harry closed his eyes "I want draco and I want him now "

Hermione moved to sit with them " we want the twins here too " the adults stared at them then it was very loud arguing when the doors slammed open draco is 5'11 even just at 15 the twins behind him at 17 both boys stood 6'2 1/2 . "Mr. Malfoy , Mr. Weasleys " Harry bit his lip looking at Draco "are you alright ?" The blonde scooped up the boy who lived sitting on an empty bed Harry hugged him "I'm fine dray " the blonde sighed "when Blaise said you were here I got so worried " Harry smiled nuzzling his neck "were both fine " Hermione smiled blushing at Fred who was kissing her stomach . Anthony shook his head giggling "george stop your parents are here " George kissed him "I still want to name her Roxanne " the small blonde kissed his head laughing, Harry smiled "I thought of a name " he said shyly Draco stroked his cheek " what is it ?" Harry blushed "scorpius james malfoy potter " Draco smiled kissing Harrys forehead "i like it " just behind them were Sirius, severus and remus "Harry ?" The boy smiled "yes im pregnant yes he's a slytherin and yes he's a malfoy but I dont care " Draco kissed Harrys stomach "what if its a baby girl ?" Harry smiled "thats your choice I already came up with one " 7 months later april Harry rubbed his small belly , Anthony had given birth to a premature baby girl in march Roxanne was a strawberry blonde with 3 freckles on her nose with big blue eyes . Hermione was due in july or early august .. "Draco ohhhhh " his breathing was labored

Harry leaned back into Draco's chest holding their blonde newborn with bright sleepy green eyes . "Hi scorpius " Harry whispered Draco smiled kissing Harry's temple "thank you " he sighed Harry leaned his head back and met Draco in a soft kiss ...  
Early may Harry whined Draco groaned getting up walking into the next room. Harry sighed moving on his back he sat up grabbing Draco's shirt from the end of the bed and slipping it on walking into the next room Draco was feeding the baby


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogue I suppose thats what this is

2006 Scorpius is 11 The little blonde was sorted into Ravenclaw .

Now just 6years later 2012 scorpius is graduating at age 17

while Phoenix is ending his 3rd year , almost 14 born in august .  
Phoenix has wild black hair and sterling silver eyes ,his twin marcum has firey red hair and bright green eyes The twins were born in 1998 .

"Nix, marc ! Come congratulate your brother !" Phoenix came running marcum following Anthony and George's little parker following scorpius wasnt paying attention he was talking with Roxanne . George and Anthony's 2nd eldest jamie was talking with his cousin Rose , Hermione's eldest ,her youngest Hugo 6 was sitting in Rose's lap.

Family tree ::  
Draco-harry Scorpius Phoenix Marcum (Teddy)  
Anthony- George Roxanne Jamie Parker Hermione - fred Rose Jean Hugo

Now I dont know if this is exactly how I want it to end but these are the three major families I didnt really talk much about jamie or jean . Maybe I might add some chapters explaining so I wont 'complete 'the story but yeah.

Love, Masonxoxo 


End file.
